Uncommon Love
by Haku Luna Karma
Summary: Yuki Ikiwasha joined the Order, and only a few months later, everything changes and everything feels like it is slowly disappearing. Except for the two people that are constantly at her side. Warning: Spoilers to the series, read at your own risk. Also slight AllenxLenalee and Tyki being a stalker.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

Yuki Ishikawa, an 18 year old exorcist girl that is very confused. She's sitting in her room with her 2 cats lying next to her. Recently, she has learned that not only the exorcist that she love's has confessed his love to her, but the chief of the Black Order HQ loves her too. She's never had a boyfriend in her life, and she never thought that two guys would love her so quickly. She hides herself in her room, as the exorcist Yu Kanda, and the chief Komui Lee search the Order for her, concerned.

Just the past day, Kanda and Komui have asked to speak to Yuki alone, and both of them have confessed their love for her to her. The reaction from her was different for both of them. Yuki is in love with Kanda, full blown love, and he is actually the first person she has ever loved, but with Komui, she just doesn't know. Whenever she is with Komui, she lightly blushes, but when she just watches him, she feels disgust and hatred in her.

Yuki's reaction to Kanda telling her was somewhat expected. They happened to be in a quiet spot, and nobody else was there. Once Kanda said "I love you," to Yuki, she instantly kisses him, surprising Kanda. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, and he manages to wrap his arms around her. She breaks the kiss and tries to pull away, but Kanda keeps her there. Yuki looks up to his face, and she is surprised by his look. His eyes are soft for once, and he is slightly smiling. She stares at him in ah, not believing the look on his face.

"I guess you love me too," said Kanda, putting a hand on her cheek. Yuki gets a little scared, but manages to say, "Yes, I love you."

"Then, could we date?" asked Kanda, softly rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"I would love too," said Yuki, staring into his eyes. Kanda gently kisses her, and Yuki doesn't pull away.

Later that day, Komui called Yuki to his office. Yuki thought that she was going on a mission, but instead she got something she didn't expect. Komui asked her to sit on the couch, and Yuki cautiously sat on the couch.

"Yuki, I have something to tell you," said Komui. Yuki stays quiet, slightly blushing. Komui sighs, and stands up, planning to walk over to Yuki. Suddenly, one of Komui's many mice manages to get out of his cage, and runs over to Yuki. Yuki notices the mouse and picks him up. The mouse looks at her and squeaks. She giggles and

gently kisses the mouse's small head. Komui is surprised and sits next to them.

"Sorry about him. He must have gotten out of his cage," said Komui, cautiously putting his hand next to her thigh.

"It's alright, he is extremely cute," said Yuki, glancing to Komui.

"Yuki, I love you," said Komui, looking at her scared. Yuki looks at him, surprised.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"I love you," said Komui.

"You do?" asked Yuki.

"I do, with all my heart and soul," said Komui. Yuki looks at him surprised, and hands him his mouse. Komui is surprised, and takes his mouse. Yuki quickly runs out of the office, leaving Komui with no words. Komui looked at the door, turning depressed. Yuki now runs to her room, going to hide it. Which now leads to the beginning of this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Yu Kanda (The first lover of Yuki Ishikawa) gently knocks on Yuki's bedroom door, concerned for her. A small audible voice answers with "Who is it?"

"Yuki, its Kanda," says Kanda, distress in his voice. Yuki hesitates to let him in, but, a little louder than before, she manages to say "Come in." Kanda opens the door, and walks in, cautiously closing the door behind him. Yuki looks up from her wet knees, trying to stop her tears. Kanda carefully walks over to her, not sure what to do. Yuki just watches him, crying more. Instead of walking over cautiously, Kanda dashes over to her. He hugs her, not caring if one of her knees in his neck. Yuki hugs him, squeezing him tightly. Kanda lets her, knowing that she needs it.

"Do you know?" asked Yuki, wishing that he does.

"I know of some of it, but you don't have to tell me," says Kanda. Yuki cries into his shoulder, and Kanda just lets her, not quite knowing what to do. He's had to comfort Lenalee Lee, but it wasn't the same. Lenalee wouldn't hug him, much less cry on him. He just rubs her back, holding her close to him. She cries on his shoulder more, as a knock comes from the door. Kanda looks to the door, whispering "Do you think it's him?"

"I hope not," says Yuki, now turning scared. The door opens to reveal the other one who loves Yuki. Komui Lee. Kanda instantly jumps to his feet, ready to pull out Mugen if he needs too. Komui is surprised, and randomly pulls out a gun. Kanda is surprised but quickly gets in front of Yuki. Yuki sees the gun and gladly hide behinds Kanda, scared of Komui shooting at them.

"What are you doing here?!" demands Komui, angry and aiming the gun right at Kanda.

"What are you doing here?!" shouts Kanda, not going to unsheathe Mugen unless he has to. Komui glares at Kanda, and Kanda glares right back at him. Yuki stays behind Kanda, scared and confused.

"Leave! Before I decide to take that arm of yours," threatens Kanda, actually really wanting to hurt Komui.

"I won't leave in till you leave!" shouts Komui, not wanting Kanda to harm Yuki.

"I won't leave in till Yuki says she wants me to leave!" roars Kanda, increasing the volume of his voice.

"Then I won't leave!" yells Komui, increasing the volume of his voice too.

"Stop it! Both of you!" screams Yuki, her voice higher then both of theirs. Kanda and Komui are surprised, and Kanda turns around to Yuki. She is hiding behind Kanda, huddled up in a ball. Komui tries to look at Yuki, but Kanda hugs her, blocking her from Komui. Yuki hugs Kanda, slightly opening her eyes to look at Komui. Komui lowers his gun, not wanting to use it anymore. Everything is dead silent, as Yuki considers her idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Deal

Yuki huddles in Kanda's lap, watching Komui with frightened eyes. They are all sitting on Yuki's bed, as Kanda and Komui discuss the arrangement. Yuki has said after a lot of ums and stuttering that she could date both of them. Komui jumped onto the idea, as Kanda thought about it. Yuki convinced him that she is only trying to make Komui happily, if only for a little bit. With that being said, Kanda started talking with Komui on what he can do with Yuki. So far the rules are:

Komui cannot kiss Yuki without Kanda being there.

Komui cannot force Kanda to go on missions just to be with Yuki.

Komui cannot have sex with Yuki, no matter what.

Komui isn't too pleased with the rules, but go goes along with them, determined to have Yuki. Sadly, Komui doesn't know that this whole thing is to just make him happy for a couple months. Yuki stays huddled in Kanda's lap, leaning on him. Komui stares at her most of the time, wishing that she would do that with him. Kanda leaves those three rules as the rules that Komui must follow. Komui is upset, but he gently takes Yuki's hand and says "I agree with the rules, and if I don't follow them then Yuki can injure me as badly as she wants, or kill me if she so wants to." Kanda grins with his small speech, but Yuki looks at his face surprised.

"Now, what should we do?" asks Komui, looking straight at Yuki. She huddles more on Kanda's lap, not wanting to move.

"I believe she doesn't want to move," says Kanda, wrapping his arms gently around her.

"How would you know?!" demands Komui, getting angry at Kanda.

"Just look at her! I doubt she wants to move!" growls Kanda, glaring at Komui. They start having a stupid argument, as Yuki curls into a ball in Kanda's lap. Kanda notices, and gently hugs her.

"Don't worry, I won't argue for the rest of the day," whispers Kanda, having his lips right next to her ear. Yuki looks up to him, ready to cry.

"Promise?" asks Yuki, slightly uncurling.

"I promise," says Kanda, his eyes gentle as he looks at Yuki. Komui is surprised by Kanda's gentleness, not knowing the short tempered samurai could be so soft. Before Komui could reach his hand out to Yuki, she wraps her arms around Kanda, kissing him. Kanda and Komui were caught off guard, but Kanda recovers much quicker than Komui, and gladly opens his mouth for Yuki. Yuki is surprised but cautiously opens her mouth. Kanda notices and breaks the kiss.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that," says Yuki, looking scared.

"It's alright, we can save that for later," says Kanda, holding Yuki close to him. Komui stands up and walks to the door.

"Why not now, I'm leaving anyways," says Komui, opening Yuki's bedroom door. Both Yuki and Kanda look at him surprised, not sure what to do. Komui walks out, angry with himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Mistake

Yuki cautiously walks into Komui's office, looking inside. Komui is sitting at his desk, bored and angry.

"Komui?" asks Yuki, slowly walking to him. Komui looks up, surprised to see her.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" asks Komui, standing up.

"I came to see you," answers Yuki, walking around his desk to be close to him.

"But what about Kanda?" asks Komui, concerned that he might break one of the rules.

"He knows that I'm here," says Yuki, looking up to his face. Yuki stands only an inch away from him, making Komui blush. He slowly wraps an arm around Yuki, and she leans on him. Komui carefully pulls his chair to them, and sits down. Yuki climbs onto his lap, slightly smiling. He smiles too, moving his other arm around her. Yuki leans on him, a hand on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Komui looks at her, trying to hold back from kissing her.

"You are so beautiful," whispers Komui, not wanting anyone but her to hear what he said. Yuki looks to his face with an innocent look on her face. Komui smiles, not being able to hold himself back anymore. He gently kisses Yuki on the lips, surprising her. She doesn't know what to do, not sure if she should be here now. Komui opens his mouth and moves his tongue to her lips. Yuki is surprised by his sudden advancements and freezes up. Komui losses himself, and licks her lips. He then moves to her cheek and licks there. Yuki is surprised and watches him, not sure what to do. Komui moves his chair to face the desk, moving his tongue down her cheek to her neck. Yuki slightly cries out, not wanting this to happen. Komui hears it, but he puts Yuki on his desk, getting on top of her.

"Komui, stop!" pleads Yuki, scared of what he might do to her. Komui looks into her eyes, finally realizing what he did. Yuki looks at him with pleading eyes, about to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to Yuki!" nearly shouts Komui, scared that she will leave him. Yuki begins to cry, and Komui gets off her. She stays lying on the desk, crying heavily. Komui carefully picks her up off the desk and hugs her, as Kanda walks in. Komui looks over to Kanda, fear incasing his eyes. Kanda sees that Yuki is crying and marches over, taking Yuki from Komui. Yuki cries into Kanda's chest, as Kanda glares at Komui. Komui is scared, afraid of not what Kanda will do to him, afraid of what Yuki will think about him. Yuki cries into Kanda's chest more, scared of Komui for the time being.

"What did you do?" demands Kanda, glaring at Komui.

"I'm sorry, I broke two of the rules," says Komui, looking to the ground.

"What?!" says Kanda, surprised. Komui stays quiet, staring at the floor of his office. Kanda pulls out Mugen, extremely angry with Komui. Yuki hears it and stops crying. Komui looks up, seeing that Kanda has Mugen unsheathed.

"Go ahead, I don't deserve to live," says Komui, actually wanting to die now. Kanda moves Mugen to Komui's neck, ready to kill him. Right as Kanda starts cutting into Komui's through, Yuki cries out "Please don't." Kanda stops, only a small stream of blood coming out of Komui's neck.

"What is it, Yuki?" asks Kanda.

"Please don't kill him," says Yuki, looking up to Kanda's face.

"Alright, I won't kill him," says Kanda softly, lowering Mugen from Komui's neck. Komui starts crying and hugs Yuki. Yuki is surprised, but hugs him back.

"Thank you, Yuki. I love you," says Komui, holding Yuki close to him. Yuki gently rubs his back, letting him cry on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

Months have passed since Yu Kanda and Komui Lee have confessed their love to Yuki Ikiwasha, and with every mission that Yuki has, Kanda is right alongside her, and Komui is at the Black Order HQ, awaiting her swift return. With every mission, Yuki hasn't been able to use her innocence, because Kanda has been dealing with all the akuma. Now, this mission the tides have turned, and multiple level fours appears before them. Not even the mighty General Yu Kanda can handle all the level fours, and Yuki can now synchronize with her innocence more.

Its midnight, and the forest animals stop dead in their tracks. Kanda is unconscious on the ground, and Yuki is standing in between him and the remaining level fours, with Judgment in her hand. The remaining level fours don't move, knowing what will happen to them if they move. Yuki keeps a very close eye on all of them, deciding on if she should use Crown Clown or Dark Boots._ Judgment should be enough, but if more show I won't be able to defeat them all. Crown Clown won't be as fast as Dark Boots, but he would be able to send me higher than the Dark Boots could. _Yuki bonders more on which innocence she should copy, as the Millennium Earl watches through the level fours eyes. Time slows incredibly, as one level four tries to move closer to Yuki. Sadly for the akuma, she notices the slight movement and shoots him in the head. The level four akuma stops, as his head grows bigger. Yuki shoots the akuma down, causing his whole body to grow 3x its size before exploding. The other level fours and the Millennium Earl himself are surprised by her swiftness and how steadily she killed the akuma.

"If another one of you moves, I'll kill the rest of you," says Yuki, her tone deadly cold, sending chills down the Millennium Earl's back. Kanda comes back, and sits up, surprised to see Yuki standing in front of him.

"Yuki?" asks Kanda, feeling his head for any bumps.

"Not the time, we still have company," says Yuki, her tone still as cold as ever. Kanda looks past her to the level fours.

"What are you waiting for?" asks Kanda, looking at her surprised.

"If they live then they kill, but if they die, then there will be no place for their demented soul to go to. I'd love to kill them, but will it make much of a difference now?" asks Yuki, knowing that Kanda won't know the correct answer to the question.

"What are you talking about?! The more akuma we kill, the sooner this stupid war will end," says Kanda, knowing that Yuki at least hates this holy war.

"I know, but what should my decision be? The Earl already knows how powerful my innocence is, and he will just send more and more akuma after us," says Yuki, as one of the level fours move towards them quickly. Before the level four could get even within a yard of them, it was shot down by Yuki and the copy of Judgment.

"Wait, isn't that General Cross's innocence?" asks Kanda, confused.

"Yes," says Yuki, not going to explain why Judgment is with her. Suddenly, all of the akuma lung forward, trying a new tactic. It failed greatly, as Yuki slays them all easily. "The Earl knows, we need to leave now," says Yuki, turning around as Judgment disappears. Kanda is confused but stands up.

"What is going on, Yuki?" asks Kanda.

"I'll tell you on the train, we need to leave now," says Yuki, walking past Kanda to the nearby town. Kanda follows her, confused about what just happened.

20 minutes later, on the train. Yuki is sitting on Kanda's lap, seeming to be her normal self again. Not a word has been said between the two since they got on the train. Kanda just holds Yuki close to him, not sure what to make of earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Yuki, turning her head to look at Kanda.

"Nothing," says Kanda, hoping that she won't pursue for his thoughts.

"Really?" asks Yuki, looking at him with curious eyes.

"You are so innocent," says Kanda.

"You think so?" asks Yuki, holding back her grin.

"Well, I don't know much of you, but what I have seen, you are," says Kanda. Yuki doesn't say anything, making Kanda feel nervous. Yuki extends her tongue, and licks his cheek.

"Wha?!" Kanda nearly says, as Yuki licks his cheeks and lips.

"Who's so innocent now?" asks Yuki, taking a small break from her licking.

"That was surprising," says Kanda.

"I'm not innocent as all. I'm actually the most perverted person you will ever meet," says Yuki, "I know every move and every way to have fun."

"So, you've had sex before?" asks Kanda.

"Lucky for you, no, but since my mom was a prostitute, I know everything," says Yuki, pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry. It must have been a difficult childhood," says Kanda, pain and sadness in his voice.

"It's alright," says Yuki, looking to the window. Kanda's expression changes, upset for Yuki's past.

"Well, when we get back to the Order, maybe you could you show me a few moves?" asks Kanda, hoping that her expression will change. Yuki looks at him, slightly surprised but she grins,

"Sure, but only a few moves. Komui will feel left out," says Yuki.

"Well, we already made a rule saying that he couldn't," says Kanda, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that," says Yuki.

"Well, we only have a few hours, maybe we could have some fun?" asks Kanda.

"Let's wait in till we are in the Order. I don't want anybody watching," says Yuki.

"Alright, can I still hold you?" asks Kanda.

"Of course, I'd love it," says Yuki. Kanda grins, and tightly wraps his arms around Yuki. Yuki leans on him happily. Kanda cautiously slides a hand up her stomach to her left breast. Yuki grins, gently kissing his cheek. Kanda gladly smiles, and gently squeezes. Yuki giggles, glad that he seems to like her breasts.

"You are so amazing," says Kanda.

"Well, I only want to be with you," says Yuki, "Even if it means you can use me."

"Why would I use you?" asks Kanda, surprised by Yuki's statement.

"Well, if you stop loving me, I just want you to know that if you want some fun, I'll be there," says Yuki.

"I'll never stop loving you, Yuki," says Kanda, "I love you too much to stop loving you."


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Stronger

Kanda and Yuki have arrived at the Black Order, and Komui was waiting for them. Both Kanda and Yuki don't know how to tell Komui that they want some alone time. Komui happily hugs Yuki, glad to have her back.

"That was longer than I expected. Is everything alright?" asks Komui.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We weren't able to find any innocence though," says Yuki, gently smiling a fake smile to him.

"That's good, well, what should we do now?" asks Komui, glancing to Kanda.

"Well, Yu and I were hoping to have some alone time when we got back," says Yuki, concerned about Komui's reaction.

"Oh, alright," says Komui, "I'll leave you two alone then."

"Thanks Komui," says Yuki, hoping that she wasn't too hard on him.

"Sure, you two have fun," says Komui, walking away. Yuki watches him walk away, a slight pain in her heart. Kanda walks up to her, and wraps an arm around her, "Let's go Yuki."

"Yeah," says Yuki, looking to Kanda's face. He starts leading her to his room, wanting her to see it again. Yuki walks beside him, Komui's last sentence running through her head.

"Are you alright?" asks Kanda.

"Yeah, just a little concerned for Komui," says Yuki.

"Don't worry, you can spend time with him tomorrow," says Kanda.

"Tomorrow?" asks Yuki, looking up to Kanda's face.

"Yeah, I was thinking we would spend the night together," says Kanda, looking back to Yuki. She smiles, "Sounds perfect." Kanda smiles and they reach Kanda's room. He opens the door for her, and she gazes inside. Kanda walks inside with her, closing the door after him. Yuki starts dragging Kanda to the bed, grinning. Kanda happily follows her, slightly grinning himself. As the reach the bed, Kanda picks up Yuki and sets her on it. Yuki pulls Kanda to the bed after he put her on the bed. Kanda nearly crushes her fragile yet strong body. Yuki giggles, and takes off his shirt. Kanda grins and takes off her shirt. The night was full of fun, and they both enjoyed themselves. Komui was alone in his office, sadly doodling a picture of Yuki and him together.

The next morning, Yuki is lying happily in Kanda's arms, still fast asleep. Kanda is watching over her happily, his nose strangely stuck in her hair. Kanda can smell the mint and rosemary from her conditioner in her hair. Yuki wakes up, feeling Kanda's unclothed body against hers. He notices that she is awake and pulls his nose out of her hair, "Good morning, Beautiful." Yuki turns around to face him.

"Good morning, Yu," says Yuki, staring right into Kanda's eyes. Kanda rubs her back gently. Yuki puts both of her hands on his chest. They kiss, happily accepting the fact that Komui will hate them for what they did.


	7. Chapter 7: Help!

As Kanda and Yuki pretty much spend all their time together, Komui grows more and more alone. The more time the two spend together, the more time Komui spends locked up in his office. Kanda and Yuki have noticed this, but they don't know what to do. One day, they have decided that Yuki will spend a whole day with Komui.

Yuki walks into Komui's office alone, finding Komui holding a knife to his neck.

"Komui!" shouts Yuki, running over to him. Komui looks to her, his eyes red, as if he was crying.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" asks Komui.

"I came here to be with you," says Yuki, hugging Komui. Komui is surprised and just looks at her. "Please don't kill yourself, Komui," pleads Yuki, looking up to his face. Komui just stares down at her, surprised by everything.

"W-will you really spend the whole day with me?" asks Komui, nervous to ask the question.

"Yes, the whole day," says Yuki, hoping that he will at least move the knife from his neck. Komui stares at her for some time before slowly moving the knife from his neck. Yuki lets out a mental sigh, but she still holds onto him.

"Yuki, you should be with Kanda," says Komui, gently setting the knife on his desk.

"Why? I care for you too," says Yuki, wishing that Komui won't try to push her away.

"Because you care for him more than me," says Komui.

"But I want to spend this day with you, because I love you too," says Yuki, feeling tears starting to border her eyes. Komui is surprised and stares at her with wide eyes. Yuki looks back to him, holding back her tears as best as she can.

"You…love…me?" asks Komui, shock completely in his voice.

"Yes, I love you," says Yuki, her tears fighting their way to the surface. Komui suddenly picks up Yuki, and kisses her. Yuki's surprised, but she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They kiss for a few minutes before Komui breaks it for air. Yuki smiles and kisses his cheek.

"So, you're going to spend the whole day with me?" asks Komui, looking at her.

"Mhmm, the whole day, and maybe the night," says Yuki, smiling. Komui happily sits down in his chair, placing Yuki on his lap, "Well, then I will have to work with you on my lap."

"That sounds fun," says Yuki, leaning on him.

"It's really hard work, but I'm sure you could help me," says Komui, moving his chair closer to his desk. Yuki takes a peek at the papers on the desk, seeing one word instantly.

"Komui, why is my hometown on this paper?" asks Yuki, picking up the paper. Komui looks to the paper, surprised to see it.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some report," says Komui, hoping that she will drop the subject.

"But it's my home, the place where my family lives," says Yuki, looking to Komui. He doesn't know what to say. Yuki looks at him more, wondering what this paper means.

"Look Yuki, there's been a report that the akuma are leaving Japan," says Komui, telling her the truth.

"That's good right?" asks Yuki, hoping that he will say that it is good.

"Yes and no. It's good that the akuma are leaving Japan, but it's bad because we don't know where they will go," says Komui, hugging Yuki. Yuki is quiet, not sure what to say or do. "I'm sorry Yuki that I didn't tell you this earlier. I just didn't want to hurt you," says Komui, wanting to comfort Yuki. She just stares at the wall behind him, not knowing what she should do. "Yuki?" Komui becomes scared by Yuki's silence.

"Yes, Komui?" asks Yuki, finally talking.

"Are you alright?" asks Komui.

"Yeah, I just need to think about what you said," says Yuki.

"Alright," says Komui, "I'll get to work then." Komui gets right to work and Yuki thinks about what he just said. _The akuma are leaving Japan, but where would they go? _


	8. Chapter 8: Savana

As Yuki and Komui spend time together in his office, Kanda holds a ring in his hand. Every day, his love for Yuki has increased, and now he doesn't know what he would do without her. Now he just needs to think of a unique way of asking her to marriage.

Suddenly, a knock comes from his door. He growls, but he forces himself to ask "Who is it?!" No answer is given. Kanda stands up, gently setting the ring on his bed. Two girls wait outside, really wanting to meet Kanda. He opens the door, angry that anyone is disturbing him. The two girls look up to him, their eyes wide and mouths open.

"What do you want?!" ask/growls Kanda, glaring at them. Now the two girls have realized what they are doing and run off for their lives. He looks at them strange as they run off before walking back into his room. Kanda closes the door and walks back to his bed, where the ring is still at. The sun shines through the stained glass window and one ray of it reflects off of the golden ring. Kanda picks up the ring again and stares at it with dreamy eyes. Outside his door, a mass of girls gather in front of it. The fangirls are planning to stay there in till Kanda comes out of his room, even if it means they have to wait for days.

Kanda goes over to his closet to get a piece of paper. He is planning to write down different ways to propose to Yuki, and he will choose which one he thinks she would like the most. Whisperings and giggles can be heard outside of his door. Kanda glances to the door, confused as to what is going on. Suddenly, the door opens and a girl is shoved inside, before the door closes again. The girl falls to the ground, scrapping her knees and hands. Kanda simply looks back to the piece of paper, holding a black pen in his hand. The girl stands up and looks at her hands, which now have gashes on them and are starting to bleed. Kanda starts to scribble something down on the paper and the girl looks up to him. He doesn't care for her, and he continues to write down his idea. The girl carefully and silently walks over to him, wondering what he is doing.

Kanda completely blocks her out, hoping that she won't try to rape him or anything. When the girl gets close enough to see what he is right, she reads it quietly. He glances to her, angry with her being so close to him. She finishes it and thinks for a bit.

"Um, I don't know if you want my opinion, but it seems like you are going to overpower her," says the girl, looking at Kanda with fear but slight curiosity.

"What do you mean?" asks Kanda, looking at her with a full on glare.

"Well, I'm engaged myself, and since you want to ask Yuki to marriage, you seem to be preparing the night for something big. You wrote down that you want to take her out to the closest town and take her to a really expensive restaurant and then take her to an expensive opera. That's way too much. I don't know her, but if she truly loves you, then all you need to do is take her for a walk or something simple. You want her to be completely surprised by the whole thing, and you want her to be able to say yes as loud as she wants and be able to hug you as much as she wants without anyone being disturbed by this. That's why you want it simple, but not something lackluster. What my fiancée did was he took me to the place where we first became boyfriend and girlfriend, and that's where he asked me to be his wife," The girl finishes her speech and stares to the wall behind Kanda, a memory forming in her eyes.

"Really? So something unique to us, but simple so that she won't think something is going on?" asks Kanda, losing his glare to look at her with eyes longing for answers. She pulls herself out of her memory, and looks back to him, "Yep, and you want it to be a complete surprised, so you can't give her hints or thoughts about marriage."

"All right, now only if I knew where," says Kanda, looking back to the piece of paper.

"How about I help you find a place?" the girl asks, hoping that she can help him more, finding this quite fun.

"Um, sure, I guess," says Kanda, not quite sure what to do with her around now.

"All right, now how about you tell me where you first met her," says the girl.

"Well, we met in Komui's office before going on our first mission together," says Kanda, not looking to the girl.

"Oh, well, I think Komui wouldn't like it if you ask her to marriage in his office," the girl lets out a small laugh, hoping to lighten up Kanda's mood. Kanda just stares at the paper more. "Well, how about where you two shared your first kiss as a couple?" the girl asks. Surprisingly, Kanda's head shoots up to look at her, and the girl slightly jumps from the sudden movement.

"That's perfect! We go there all the time to spend time together. No one knows about it, and she won't expect anything. Thank you," says Kanda, standing up. The girl is surprised, but makes herself say "Sure…"

"You can go now," says Kanda, now using a cold tone to make her leave. The girl is surprised by the sudden change in his tone but turns around and walks away.

"Well, I need to be going anyways. I hope you girlfriend says yes," says the girl, standing in front of his door, "By the way, my name is Savana. It's with just one N." She walks out of Kanda's room, leaving the surprised man to his hopes.


	9. Chapter 9: Yes? No?

It is they day that Kanda will ask Yuki to marriage. It is early in the morning, as Yuki and Kanda lie together on Kanda's bed in Kanda's room. Yuki is fast asleep on Kanda, as his arms are wrapped around her. He is currently singing to her a melody she came up with. It's in Japanese, so only the two of them know what it says. Kanda can't help it to stroke her stomach as she sleeps. The memories of what they did last night fill his head and he smiles softly. _I'm surprised she wanted to go as far as we did, but if she says yes then it won't matter. _He gently rubs her stomach more, as she slowly slips out of her dream. Yuki is surprised by where Kanda is rubbing her, and she tries to look at his face. He notices that she is awake and looks at her face.

"What is it, Beautiful?" asks Kanda, as he stops rubbing her stomach.

"Why were you rubbing my stomach?" asks Yuki, looking at him with big curious eyes.

"Because I wanted to rub your stomach," says Kanda, looking back at her with soft eyes.

"Really?" asks Yuki.

"Yes," says Kanda, his voice soft and sweet.

"Are you thinking that I'm pregnant?" asks Yuki, surprising Kanda.

"No, I don't think that you are pregnant, but if you were, then I wouldn't leave your side, ever," says Kanda, trying to keep a straight face. _I would stay with you forever and ever. No matter how long this holy war lasts. _

"You really don't think I'm pregnant?"

"I believe so,"

"What if I am?"

"Then I won't ever leave you side unless you want me with our child," says Kanda, putting a hand on Yuki's cheek and slowly rubbing his thumb across it. Yuki stares into his eyes, trying to search for any doubt in his eyes, but all that she sees is pleasant eyes of truth and love.

"I believe you," says Yuki. Kanda smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"As you were sleeping, I was thinking we could go to our special place and spend some time there," says Kanda, hoping that she will go with him.

"I'd love to go with you," says Yuki, smiling happily.

"When shall we go?" asks Kanda, trying to act as normal as he usually does.

"How about right now?" asks Yuki, hoping that he will say yes to go right now.

"Sounds great," says Kanda, gently sitting up with her. She happily hops off him to get her clothes. He watches her, smiling. She picks up his clothes first and tosses them to him.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," says Kanda, picking up his shirt.

"Sweetheart? That's new," says Yuki, picking up her clothes.

"I wanted to see what you think of it," says Kanda, quickly putting on his shirt.

"I like it," says Yuki, smiling at him. He smiles back, and they both put on their clothes. Once his clothes are on, Kanda gets off his bed and walks over to Yuki. Yuki looks up to his face, smiling her unique smile.

"Shall we go, Sweetheart?" asks Kanda, offering her a hand. Yuki, smiling wider, takes his hand, and she moves really close to him. Kanda gently kisses her hand before walking to his door. Yuki keeps a gentle grip on her boyfriend's hand; never want to let him go. As Kanda opens the door, Allen and Lenalee can be seen walking past his door, extremely close together and holding hands. Both Kanda and Yuki are surprised to see them, and Yuki speaks up with "Hey Lenalee, Allen, why are you two so close together?" Both Allen and Lenalee stop and turn to them.

"Well, we are secretly dating," says Allen, grinning a wide grin.

"It isn't really a secret if you say it so openly," grunts Kanda, willing to take any verbal stab he can at the younger exorcist.

"What are you going to do? Tell Komui? He won't even believe you," says Allen, his grin disappeared from the older man's statement.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he would believe Yuki," says Kanda, digging a verbal knife into Allen's chest with an icy cold glare. Allen doesn't reply with a verbal or physical attack, but with a glare nearly as cold as Kanda's.

"Come on you two, don't fight," says Lenalee, stepping in between them. They both stop glaring, but they do look to Yuki. Yuki is surprised and starts to blush.

"Yuki, you will tell Komui that Allen is dating Lenalee, right?" asks Kanda, hoping that she will.

"Don't listen to him, Yuki. You know he wants to make my life more miserable," says Allen, willing to plead to keep him from being killed by a robot created by the chief.

"I don't know, what do you think, Lenalee?" asks Yuki, turning to her only female friend.

"Even if you do tell, I'm sure I could convince Komui to let me date Allen," says Lenalee, "But it would help if you didn't tell."

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. It's actually bigger then you think it is," says Yuki, looking to the ground.

"How is it bigger?" asks Kanda, using a soft voice with Yuki.

"Well, it means Allen will be killed, and Komui not ever trusting Lenalee. So there's a lot more to it," says Yuki, "I'll think about it."

"I hope it's soon," says Lenalee, "I don't want you to feel stressed out about this."  
"Thanks Lenalee," says Yuki, looking up to her with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Allen's Truth

As Allen and Lenalee are about to walk away from Kanda and Yuki, some Black Order guards come running up. All of them are surprised, and then it dawns on Kanda and Yuki that Allen isn't supposed to be at the Order. He's been branded as a Noah and a traitor. Allen picks up Lenalee quickly, and he runs off with her. The guards follow them, leaving Kanda and Yuki alone.

Allen quickly dashes for the back of the Order, hoping to loss them, or make them think he jump off the cliff. The guards stop once they notice where he is going.

"What should we do? He took Lenalee as a hostage, and he's ready to jump off the cliff with her," asks guard one, worried about Lenalee because he has a crush on her.

"We should go tell Komui what has happened and he can direct us from there," says guard two, extremely angry at Allen for coming back. The other guards nod their heads in agreement, and they all run back into the Order.

Allen stops once he is behind the Black Order HQ, slightly panting from carrying Lenalee. Lenalee quickly gets out of Allen's arms and hugs him.

"I told you that you should have left," says Lenalee, slightly scolding Allen for not listening to her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with you," says Allen, as he wraps his arms around Lenalee.

"You didn't have to come back for me. I know you love me with all of your heart," says Lenalee, loosening the hug so that she can look into his eyes. Allen stares back into her eyes and he states "I know, but I wanted to see you one last time I die."

"Die? You can't die Allen!" says Lenalee with fear forming in her voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry Lenalee. I don't want to die. I don't want to ever leave you alone in this world," voices Allen, wanting her to know how much he pains from telling her this. Lenalee starts to cry, putting her head on his shoulder. Allen gently rests his head on hers, feeling his own tears coming.

"You can't die Allen," repeats Lenalee, her words muffled by her tears.

"Lenalee, I want to give you something," says Allen, some of his own tears falling down his face. She forces her head up to look back at his, tears falling down her now bright red cheeks. "I want to give you a ring," says Allen.

"Why do you want to give me a ring?" asks Lenalee, as Allen reaches into his pocket to pull out the ring.

"So that you will forever know how much I love you," says Allen, holding up the golden ring. She looks to the ring, seeing that it has a diamond on it.

"Allen, where did you get this ring? It's so beautiful," says Lenalee, her tears stopping for now, as she picks up the ring from his hand.

"I was able to get some money and buy it for you," says Allen, watching her pick up the ring. Lenalee slips the ring onto her wedding finger, and stares and it.

"Allen, I don't know how I could repay you," claims Lenalee, not noticing Allen's smile.

"You don't have to repay me. I am fine with you being happy," says Allen, staring at Lenalee with soft eyes and a soft smile. Lenalee looks back to his pale face. Lenalee thinks of what she could to for Allen as a moment of them staring at each other passes. Allen stares at her with soft happy eyes, glad that he was able to stop her crying momentarily.

Lenalee realizes what she could do for Allen and she gently touches her lips to his. Allen is caught off guard, and his eyes grow bigger. Lenalee slowly opens her mouth, hoping that he will too. Allen realizes what she is doing, and opens his mouth. As the waves lightly smash into the cliff rocks, Allen pulls Lenalee closer to him, as they both move their inexperienced tongues to each other's. They carefully try to figure out what to do, as their time shortens.


	11. Chapter 11: Yuki's Truth

The guards have told Komui about Allen and Lenalee, and he has told Yuki to go after them. Yuki doesn't want to, but she can't go against Komui.

Yuki walks to the back of the Black Order, and she sees Allen and Lenalee in their intimate moment. Yuki decides to stay in the shadows and let them have their moment. After a few minutes, Allen happens to glance in Yuki's direction and sees her. Yuki doesn't notice in till Allen stops kissing Lenalee. Lenalee is surprised, as Allen starts to glare at Yuki. Lenalee looks to where Allen is glaring and sees her. Yuki carefully walks up to them, hoping to have Allen leave peacefully.

"Allen, Komui is ready to send more exorcists after you. Please leave before he decides to," says Yuki.

"I don't care, I will take all of them on," says Allen, glaring at her.

"Please leave, I don't want you or Lenalee to get hurt," slightly pleads Yuki, hoping that he will leave now. Before Allen could say anything, Lenalee activates her Dark Boots and attacks Yuki. Yuki was able to avoid the attack, but she was surprised by Lenalee's sudden aggressiveness.

"You better not be lying to us!" shouts Lenalee, anger but fear in her voice.

"I'm not lying to you! Allen needs to leave!" pleads Yuki, hoping that she doesn't have to fight Lenalee. Lenalee kicks Yuki in the side, not believing her. Yuki slams into a tree, one of her arms breaking. Lenalee runs over to her, but Yuki's innocence forms into a snow leopard and attacks her.

Guards come running up, and Allen quickly runs away, leaving Lenalee behind. The snow leopard pins Lenalee to the ground, as Yuki holds her now broken arm. The guards surround Lenalee, not sure what to do. The snow leopard growls at them, making the guards back away. Yuki limbs over to her innocence snow leopard and Lenalee.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, but please deactivate your innocence," says Yuki, hoping that she will. Lenalee just looks to where Allen was at, not moving nor talking. "Guards, you can go now," declares Yuki, not even turning to the guards.

"But…" one guard was managed to say before the snow leopard growls at him. Right then, all the guards run off, a new fear of Yuki rising in their minds. Yuki's innocence forms a copy of the crystal type of the Dark Boots around her legs. The snow leopard disappears. Lenalee instantly jumps up into the air, as Yuki watches her.

"I don't want to fight you, but if it's a fight you want, then I can't deny it," says Yuki, jumping into the air after her. Lenalee is surprised that Yuki has Dark Boots too.

"How did you get my innocence?" asks Lenalee, fright slightly in her voice.

"If we don't fight, I'll tell you," says Yuki, knowing that it will be dangerous to tell Lenalee.

"All right, but you go down first," says Lenalee, not risking being tricked.

"How about we both go down at the same time?" asks Yuki, not going to risk it either.

"Fine," growls Lenalee, slowly lowering herself to the ground. Yuki copies her, holding her arm tightly. "What's wrong with your arm?" asks Lenalee, losing her aggression.

"You broke it," says Yuki, gently touching her feet to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" a surprised Lenalee says, running over to her. Both of their innocences deactivate, and Yuki sits on the ground. Lenalee sits right next to her, looking at her arm.

"Now to tell you about my innocence," says Yuki, looking at Lenalee's face. Lenalee looks up to her face, wondering what is so special about Yuki's. Yuki leans over to Lenalee and whispers a sentence into her ear. Lenalee nearly hits Yuki, remembering that Yuki's arm is broken.

"Are you sure?" asks Lenalee.

"Yeah, Hevlaska told me," says Yuki.

"That's amazing! And nobody else knows?" asks Lenalee.

"Not even Kanda," says Yuki.

"Wow, but we should get you to the infirmary. Your arm needs to be casted," says Lenalee, "I'll take you there."

"You don't have too. I can wa…" Lenalee activates her innocence again, and gives Yuki a piggy back ride. Lenalee takes Yuki to the infirmary quickly, being careful of her broken arm.


	12. Chapter 12: Kanda's Grief

Yuki is in the girl's infirmary, having her arm casted. Lenalee is with her, thinking that she has to because she broke her arm. Once the casting is done, the nurses let in a concerned Kanda, and he runs over to them. Yuki and Lenalee look up to Kanda, as he quickly sits himself next to Yuki.

"Hey, Yu," says Yuki, offering him a hand. Kanda quickly clasps her hand in both of his.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I should have gone with you," says Kanda.

"It's all right, these kinds of things happen all the time," says Yuki.

"But I'm supposed to protect you. I promised you that I would," says Kanda.

"It's fine Yu, you can protect me from now on," says Yuki, hoping that Kanda will stop being an idiot.

"But I promised you that I would always protect you," says Kanda, moving closer to Yuki.

"You can protect me from now on. A new promise now," says Yuki, hoping that that will solve his internal conflict.

"All right," says Kanda, "what is Lenalee doing here?"

"Oh, I, um, broke her arm," says Lenalee, getting scared of Kanda. Kanda holds himself back, really wanting to lung at Lenalee and snap her neck.

"It's all fine, Yu. She didn't do it on purpose," says Yuki, hoping to help hold Kanda back.

"Leave, Lenalee," says Kanda, coldness in his voice. Lenalee quickly gets up and walks away, not wanting to be on Kanda's bad side.

"You didn't have to do that Yu," says Yuki.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want her here right now," says Kanda.

"All right, how about you lie with me, if you are fine with that," says Yuki.

"I'd love too," says Kanda, gently picking up Yuki to lie underneath her. Yuki holds onto him as best as she can. He lies on the bed, and carefully rests her on top of him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to our special spot," says Yuki.

"It's fine, we can go when the nurses allow you to leave the infirmary," says Kanda.

"I can't wait to go with you again."

"I can't either. Now how about you get some sleep."

"Are you sure? I can stay up for you."

"I'll be all right if you fall asleep. I would still be able to protect you as you sleep."

"All right, but if you need anything from me, just wake me up."

"I will, now please get some sleep," says Kanda, as Yuki closes her eyes to sleep. She instantly falls asleep, and Kanda watches over her. As the infirmary lights slowly dim one by one, Kanda keeps his guard up, willing to sacrifice his short life for Yuki. The moon shines through the single window, and all that is heard are the steady breaths coming from Yuki. Kanda, quietly and softly, begins to cry. The tears somehow avoid Yuki, but they don't stop right away. He keeps on crying and crying, as many terrible thoughts enter his head.

The night drags on, and the only comfort the second exorcist gets is when he finally falls asleep where his tears have drenched the pillow. As the moon slips to the other part of the world, and the sun rises steadily, Yuki wakes up before Kanda. She carefully moves herself, not to wake her samurai boyfriend, but to stare at his sleeping face. The tears he once wept are gone from his face, but the spot beneath his head tells a different story. Yuki doesn't understand why Kanda cried, or at least that is her assumption. She doesn't fully know if the first love of her life drools or not, but she wouldn't care either way.

Yuki waits for him to wake up to ask him, but once Kanda was awake, it was hard to ask the dread question to someone full of glee.


	13. Chapter 13: Noah's Love

Yuki is in the girl's infirmary, having her arm casted. Lenalee is with her, thinking that she has to because she broke her arm. Once the casting is done, the nurses let in a concerned Kanda, and he runs over to them. Yuki and Lenalee look up to Kanda, as he quickly sits himself next to Yuki.

"Hey, Yu," says Yuki, offering him a hand. Kanda quickly clasps her hand in both of his.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I should have gone with you," says Kanda.

"It's all right, these kinds of things happen all the time," says Yuki.

"But I'm supposed to protect you. I promised you that I would," says Kanda.

"It's fine Yu, you can protect me from now on," says Yuki, hoping that Kanda will stop being an idiot.

"But I promised you that I would always protect you," says Kanda, moving closer to Yuki.

"You can protect me from now on. A new promise now," says Yuki, hoping that that will solve his internal conflict.

"All right," says Kanda, "what is Lenalee doing here?"

"Oh, I, um, broke her arm," says Lenalee, getting scared of Kanda. Kanda holds himself back, really wanting to lung at Lenalee and snap her neck.

"It's all fine, Yu. She didn't do it on purpose," says Yuki, hoping to help hold Kanda back.

"Leave, Lenalee," says Kanda, coldness in his voice. Lenalee quickly gets up and walks away, not wanting to be on Kanda's bad side.

"You didn't have to do that Yu," says Yuki.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want her here right now," says Kanda.

"All right, how about you lie with me, if you are fine with that," says Yuki.

"I'd love too," says Kanda, gently picking up Yuki to lie underneath her. Yuki holds onto him as best as she can. He lies on the bed, and carefully rests her on top of him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to our special spot," says Yuki.

"It's fine, we can go when the nurses allow you to leave the infirmary," says Kanda.

"I can't wait to go with you again."

"I can't either. Now how about you get some sleep."

"Are you sure? I can stay up for you."

"I'll be all right if you fall asleep. I would still be able to protect you as you sleep."

"All right, but if you need anything from me, just wake me up."

"I will, now please get some sleep," says Kanda, as Yuki closes her eyes to sleep. She instantly falls asleep, and Kanda watches over her. As the infirmary lights slowly dim one by one, Kanda keeps his guard up, willing to sacrifice his short life for Yuki. The moon shines through the single window, and all that is heard are the steady breaths coming from Yuki. Kanda, quietly and softly, begins to cry. The tears somehow avoid Yuki, but they don't stop right away. He keeps on crying and crying, as many terrible thoughts enter his head.

The night drags on, and the only comfort the second exorcist gets is when he finally falls asleep where his tears have drenched the pillow. As the moon slips to the other part of the world, and the sun rises steadily, Yuki wakes up before Kanda. She carefully moves herself, not to wake her samurai boyfriend, but to stare at his sleeping face. The tears he once wept are gone from his face, but the spot beneath his head tells a different story. Yuki doesn't understand why Kanda cried, or at least that is her assumption. She doesn't fully know if the first love of her life drools or not, but she wouldn't care either way.

Yuki waits for him to wake up to ask him, but once Kanda was awake, it was hard to ask the dread question to someone full of glee.


	14. Chapter 14: Missing!

Tyki silently stalks around the Order, looking for Yuki. Everything is silent as the Noah tries to find Yuki's room. Kanda and Yuki are both in her room, and both of them are asleep. The Noah of Pleasure finds her room, and enters it cautiously. Yuki and Kanda stay asleep, as Tyki carefully walks over to them. The Noah has been warned by the Millennium Earl about how brutal and vicious Kanda can be when he is protecting Yuki.

Tyki lays his eyes upon Yuki and he is stunned by her beauty. _No wonder the second exorcist likes her, she is gorgeous. _The Noah carefully moves Kanda's arm off of Yuki and picks her up. Kanda doesn't wake up and neither does Yuki. Tyki grins at his success, and quickly leaves the room with Yuki.

Everything is silent, but the sun is rising. Tyki moves faster, hoping that he leaves before the first person wakes up. _I'm running out of time. Hopefully, Lenalee hasn't woken up yet. _Tyki runs to the carriage, and quickly puts Yuki in next to Lenalee. Once he has done that, Tyki gets into the front seat of the carriage and grabs the reins. He hits the horses with the reins, and the horses start to gallop away.

Kanda wakes up to the absents of Yuki, and he instantly gets out of bed. He looks around the room, scared that she might have gone missing. Yuki is nowhere to be found in the room. Kanda runs out of the room and runs around the Order for a good hour before giving up. Then Kanda thinks that she might be with Komui. Surprisingly, Komui happened to be right there. He was planning to visit Yuki that early in the morning, but instead, he was met with a worried Kanda.

"Komui, have you seen Yuki?" asks Kanda, nearly grabbing Komui's shoulders.

"No I haven't, isn't she with you?" asks Komui.

"No! I can't find her!" Kanda collapses to his knees, his face in his hands. Komui is stunned. He has never seen Kanda like this.

"It's all right Kanda, I'm sure we can find her," says Komui, not knowing how to comfort Kanda. Right then, Kanda jumps to his feet and starts running around the Order again.

A few hours later, Komui opens up the door to Lenalee's room, and now realizes that she is missing too. Komui calls all the Order into chaos, and now everyone is out looking for the missing girls.


	15. Chapter 15: Noah's Home

Yuki wakes up to find herself on a bed that is way too big to be hers. She opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is a purple ceiling. She looks around the room, finding a Lenalee just across the bed from her, two love chairs full of butterfly pillows, purple walls and a purples desk with a purple chair. A certain person was sitting at the desk, writing something with a purple pen. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell the he had dark curly hair, and that he was kind of lean. _Is that Tyki? If that is Tyki, then I must be with the Noah's. If I'm with the Noah's, then they must know. Oh ! #$._

The person stands up, holding the piece of paper in his hand. He folds the paper in half and turns around. His topaz eyes see that Yuki is awake, and he kindly smiles.

"Good morning, would you care for some breakfast?" asks the Noah, surprising Yuki.

"What do you want with us?!" quickly demands Yuki.

"You two are our humble guest. Please have some breakfast with us," says the Noah, walking over. He sets the paper gently next to Lenalee, not to wake her, and he looks back to Yuki. "Please join us, you must be on an empty stomach, and that is no good,"

"You're talking weird," says Yuki, sitting up slowly.

"What do you mean?" asks the Noah, very strangely walking around the bed.

"Stay back!" snaps Yuki, and he stops dead in his tracks, "You don't sound at all the same when I first met you."

"That was a different time; we must not dwell in the past for it has passed. We must focus onto the future that can be created," says Tyki.

"The future you Noah want is nothing what the actual world wants," growls Yuki.

"Let's talk about this future you are confused about over bacon and eggs," says Tyki, stupidly. Before Tyki could even breathe, Yuki is holding the end of an extremely sharp knife to his neck.

"Bacon? I've smelled that smell many times, and each time I said no. I don't eat bacon, I don't eat meat. That's what she wants all humans to do," Yuki growls into Tyki's ear, really wanting to slice his neck.

"Then let me go tell the Earl, I'm sure he can cook you some pancakes or waffles," says Tyki, making yet another mistake.

"Pancakes? Waffles? I hate pancakes, waffles, and anything else that is bread related to breakfast," hisses Yuki, slightly digging the dagger into Tyki's smooth yet hard neck.

"The Earl can cook anything for you," says Tyki, actually getting scared for the first time since he was turned into the Noah of Pleasure.

"Anything? Oatmeal then," says the vicious girl, actually removing the knife from his neck.

"Oatmeal?" asks the Noah.

"Yes, make sure bananas are in it, and I want it all banana flavored," demands Yuki, "Now go!" Tyki runs out of the room, quickly going to the Earl. Yuki walks around to the other side of the bed, wanting to see if Lenalee is hurt. Lenalee is still asleep, but she doesn't look well. Yuki gently puts a hand on her forehead, hoping that she isn't sick. Lenalee's forehead is burning hot, and Yuki steps back from her. Tyki walks in, about to say something, but he bumps into Yuki. She wipes around, growling and holding her knife again.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there," says Tyki, backing away from her. She growls more at him before turning to Lenalee again. Yuki picks up Lenalee carefully and starts to walk to the doorway of the room. "What are you doing?!" asks Tyki, getting in front of them.

"Leaving," says Yuki, trying to walk around him.

"You can't leave," says Tyki, scared and getting in her way again.

"She's sick, she needs medical help," growls Yuki, ready to kick Tyki.

"The Earl knows medical stuff," says Tyki, getting scared again.

"All right, go get him then," says Yuki, glaring at him. Tyki runs off, scared about losing not only Lenalee, but the one that the Noah think has the heart. The Noahs and the Earl are all waiting in one of the many dining rooms, and the Earl isn't in a very pleasant mood.

"Earl, Lenalee is sick," says Tyki, scared. The Millennium Earl gets up and gets up. Tyki waits for him, scared, really scared. The Earl walks to Tyki's room with him, going to examine Lenalee. Yuki is there, worried about Lenalee. She glares at him, angry that they are here. She murmurs that it was their fault that Lenalee is sick. The Earl checks Lenalee's forehead, and he says "She is sick, I'll get her some medicine." Yuki lightly growls, as the Millennium Earl walks off to get medicine for Lenalee. Yuki rests her head on the bed, and falls asleep.

When Yuki wakes up, she feels a hand on the top of her head. She raises her hand up and she sees Lenalee looking at her. Lenalee is gently smiling at her, looking at her with sweet eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asks Yuki, sitting up more. Lenalee softly rests up her hand on the bed.

"I feel better," says Lenalee in a weak voice.

"I'm glad, you should rest up more," says Yuki.

"You can be so kind and sweet at times," says Lenalee, coughing afterwards.

"You should really rest, we will leave once you're better," says Yuki, "I'll stay here and protect you."

"You should really go, you are more important to the world then I am," says Lenalee.

"I don't care for the world, I care for the ones that make up my world," says Yuki. Lenalee is surprised, hearing herself in Yuki.

"I believe that too," says Lenalee.

"I know," says Yuki, "Remember when you told me when we were in the arc?"

"I do, and I'm glad that you faked being hurt to save me from Road," thanks Lenalee.

"You're welcome, friend."

"You just called me friend."

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, says Lenalee, ending the conversation, starting the silence. Yuki rests her head on her arms again, staring at the wall across the bed from her. Lenalee decides to try to sleep and closes her eyes, instantly falling asleep. Yuki notices, and she smiles, glad that Lenalee is getting some rest. _I won't leave her in till she is better. _With that thought in mind, Yuki falls asleep again, starting her two day long sleep.

In the two days that Yuki was asleep, Lenalee only got out of the bed a few times, only to go to the restroom and that was after a careful 20 minutes of getting out of the bed without disturbing Yuki. Lenalee noticed that Yuki lightly snores, and that she moves her legs and arms a lot, as if she hadn't found the right position to sleep perfectly in. Yuki's hair became quite tangled up, and Lenalee would brush her hair for her, missing her own hair when she does. Lenalee never got bored watching Yuki sleep. She also noticed that most of the time when she moved she was either going to curl up into a ball, as if she was cold, or completely spread out, as if she was hot. Since Yuki pretty much kept Lenalee in bed, Lenalee got a lot better, and by the time the older one woke up, Lenalee was hardly coughing and had no sign of a fever.

"Good morning Yuki, how was your sleep?" asks Lenalee, as the sleepy girl raises her head for the first time in two whole days. She yawns before asking "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days, I've never seen anyone sleep that long," states Lenalee, hoping to lighten Yuki's mood before she realizes that they are still in the Noah's mansion.

"Really? Only two days? I'm surprised, by how tired I was, I thought I would sleep about four days," claims Yuki, standing up to stretch out.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't take much longer, the Noah were getting… unpleasant by how long you were sleeping," warns Lenalee.

"Screw the Noah, I'm ready to leave here now if you are better," says Yuki, stretching her arms high above her head.

"I'm already feeling better, if you want to try escaping," says Lenalee, getting out of bed herself. Yuki looks over to her, and nearly falls down. Lenalee is wearing a dark purple nightgown that has lace around it. I

"Wha-what are you wearing?!" nearly shouts Yuki, finding it hard to look away from the night gown.

"Tyki got it for me. He is so kind for a Noah," says Lenalee.

"Of course he's acting kind. He's trying to lure you in so that he can make you feel secure when he destroys your innocence," hisses Yuki, scaring Lenalee.

"Why do you say that?" asks Lenalee, being stupid.

"Their bloody Noah that's why!" shouts Yuki, bringing in the very Noah they were talking about. "Speak of the devil, he even came when we were talking of his disgusting kind," growls Yuki, a dagger actually forming in her hand.

"I was just wondering why someone was yelling," says Tyki, starting to glare at Yuki.

"Why don't you find out, Noah," hisses Yuki. Tyki happily accepts the challenge, and he runs over to Yuki. Yuki quickly gets onto the bed, wanting the high ground. Tyki grabs her legs and pulls her down to the bed. Yuki kicks him in the face, her foot covered with innocence. Tyki lets go of her legs and falls to the floor. She instantly gets back up, holding the innocence dagger in front of her. Tyki stands up, and they start having a mental fight.

After about 20 minutes, they start fighting throughout the house. They destroy Tyki's, Jasdevi's, Wisely's, Fiidora's, and even part of the Millennium Earl's room before he yells and they both stop. They both stand straight up, even Yuki stands at attendance of the Earl's anger. The Earl simply smiles and just says "Don't fight inside the house, go outside for it." Yuki is surprised and Tyki instantly runs outside. Yuki simply watches Tyki run off, surprised by the eager to fight her. "What would you want, Miss Yuki?" asks the Earl

"I want to leave this place," growls Yuki, sharply glaring at the Earl.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of you," says the Earl.

"Why would I want to be in this place?" asks Yuki.

"You don't have to worry about the noisy Black Order. Sleep in peace, and we will go anything for you," says the Earl, the sentence through Yuki off.

"What do you mean? Why would you treat an exorcist like this?" asks Yuki, more demanding then asking.

"You are the only one that can help us win," says the Millennium Earl, getting down onto his knees.


	16. Chapter 16: Savior?

"What?!" shouts Yuki, staring at the Earl in disbelief.

"You are the only one that can save us," says the Earl.

"I can save you?! Save you?! Noah?!" shouts Yuki.

"You can save us Noah. We are humans too, and we can die," says the Earl, standing up.

"And how can I save you?" asks Yuki, calming down.

"You have the Heart, we know that. You can kill Neah, who will kill us all," says the Earl.

"You want me to kill the 14th?" asks Yuki, sitting down on the floor.

"Let me get you a chair," says the Earl, running off to get a chair for Yuki. _The Earl wants me to kill Allen and save them to let them kill off my friends and the world. _The Earl comes back with a chair and set it next to her.

"Thank you," says Yuki, getting up and sitting on the chair.

"You're welcome, Princess," says Earl.

"Princess?" asks Yuki.

"Yes, you are the Princess of the Noah," says Earl.

"I don't want to be a princess or a savior, I just want to be me," says Yuki, putting her head in her hands. The Earl just looks at her, confused as to why she said that. "Why me? Why can't it be someone else? I just want to live in a peaceful life in Japan," says Yuki, starting to lose her mind. Lenalee comes running up, dressed in her uniform and wondering why Yuki isn't ready to leave. She sees Yuki and runs over to her.

"Yuki, what is it?" asks Lenalee, worried that the Millennium Earl hurt her.

"He just said that I can save the Noah," whispers Yuki, meaning the Earl when she said he.

"What? How could an exorcist save the Noah?" asks Lenalee, turning to the Earl.

"She has the Heart and she can kill Neah, who will not only destroy the world, but his fellow Noah too," says Earl, looking a little frightened.

"An exorcist's duty is to stop every Noah, and if one Noah will kill all the other Noahs first, then it will make our job easier," Lenalee manages a deep, cold tone with that, picking up Yuki. Yuki is surprised, and the Earl turns confused by Lenalee's actions. Lenalee quickly activates her innocence and quickly escapes with Yuki from the Noahs. Tyki tries to follow them, but he losses them after a few miles.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise!

As Lenalee reaches the Order about 4 pm, no one seemed to be in the Order. Yuki was strangely silent, thinking about what the Millennium Earl said. Lenalee walks to the cafeteria with her, not knowing what is in there.

As they walked in, a lot of people said surprise! Lenalee and Yuki were surprised but also confused by it. Everyone except for one second exorcist was there. Everyone looked extremely formal, and all the tables were moved to the sides of the cafeteria. Blue and white flowers are hanging all around the cafeteria as everyone is sitting in rows of chairs only separated down the middle for an aisle. Some religious person, that Yuki never cared to learn the name of, is standing on some steps at the end of the aisle.

"What is this?" asks Lenalee, looking around the strangely decorated cafeteria.

"Don't you remember, it's the day that Yuki is supposed to be married," says Reever, walking up to them.

"To who?" asks Lenalee, asking that for Yuki.

"Kanda, of course," says Reever, as some sniffs can be heard in the background. Yuki eyes widen, remembering now. She jumps off of Lenalee's back and runs to her room, hoping that she doesn't bump into Kanda. She didn't as she nears her room. No one is there to stop her as she nearly destroys her door, just trying to get into her room. She slams the door behind her and runs over to her closet, where her wedding dress waits. After a few minutes of flinging off clothes and trying to get the wedding dress on, a knock comes from the door.

"Who is it?!" asks/shouts Yuki, worried that it might be Kanda.

"It's Lenalee, I want to help you," says the person outside, sounding like Lenalee.

"Come in," says Yuki, putting on the sleeves of her dress, needing to only button up the back of it. Lenalee opens the door, slips in, and closes the door after her. Yuki looks to her, seeing the dress she is going to wear. It is a purple dress that is silky, long, and really does match with Lenalee. She walks over to Yuki, and asks "What can I help you with?"

"If you don't mind, buttoning up the back and helping me with my hair," says Yuki. Lenalee smiles, happy to help, and she buttons up the back of Yuki's wedding dress. Once she was done, they both walk over to a body mirror, so that they can do Yuki's hair.

"How would you like your hair?" asks Lenalee, taking out the hair ribbon in Yuki's hair.

"Something different from how I usually have it," says Yuki. Lenalee smiles and leaves her hair alone. Yuki is surprised and wonders "What are you doing?"

"You said to have it different from how you usually have your hair, this is different," says Lenalee, feeling some of Yuki's hair. Yuki turns around to look at her.

"Who do I look?" asks Yuki.

"Fantastic," is all that Lenalee says. Yuki smiles and walks over to her bedroom door. Lenalee walks with her, and they both leave Yuki's room.


	18. Chapter 18: It's the Day

Yuki walks into the cafeteria alone, and the soft music begins to play. All eyes turn to her, as she starts to walk down the aisle with crystal high heels. Her hands slightly shake the blue flowers she is holding, nervous yet excited. Her eyes are focused on the one and only person there she would ever say yes to. His deep blue eyes stare right back at her, his black hair down for this special occasion that he never wants to forget. Yuki's long wedding dress kind of drags on the spotless floor, as people gaze at the floral pattern that decorates her dress. The music still plays, as Yuki walks down the red carpeted aisle.

When she reached the top of the aisle, she carefully walks up the steps and stands in front of her handsome, amazing, future husband. The second exorcist stares at his beautiful, loving, future wife with gentle eyes of love. They gently stare at each other as the religious guy starts to talk. Even though they are supposed to listen to the religious guy, they accidently lose each other in their eyes and forget about everything else. Soon it gets to the end and the "I do's". They go through it, and once they were supposed to kiss, Yu Kanda picks up Yuki Kanda and nearly forces his tongue down her throat. She is surprised, but she lets him happily.

Once Kanda was done making Yuki just his, they walk over to a pair of chairs that Jerry wanted them to sit in. Along the top of each chair are blue roses lining it. Yuki jumps onto Kanda's lap, wanting to be in his lap happily. Kanda grunts from her hitting his thighs and well… that area. She grins at him happily, and he smiles back to her. She puts both her hands on his face and kisses him. He is caught off guard as Yuki takes her turn with him. After a few minutes of Yuki having her fun, she accidently tilts the chair, and they both slam into the ground. Everyone looks at them surprised, but Komui gets onto a table.

"Go to your rooms everyone. We will be back in a few hours," yells Komui, happily herding them out of the cafeteria. After a few minutes of people leaving the cafeteria to give Kanda and Yuki the whole area, they hear a low pitched moan emanating from where Kanda and Yuki were at. After that, everyone ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the newlywed couple alone.


	19. Chapter 19: Closing

After their wedding day, Yu Kanda and Yuki Kanda went everywhere together. They decided not to have their honeymoon in till after the Holy War. Once the war was done, they both actually moved to the new Japan. They had a family of their own, and together they had the rest of their lives full and wonderful.

The Noahs were defeated and the 14th gave up to the Black Order. Now the 14th is living somewhere in Europe with Lenalee. Lenalee still loves Allen, but she has now grown to the Noah, and they spent a happy life together themselves.

Komui moved back to China, where he met a wonderful girl. Komui found out that this girl was actually an accomidator and that her parents were killed by akuma too. They dated for a few years before getting married. They had four kids, two boys and two girls. They named them after their dead parents.

Lavi, who was strangely never mentioned in this story in till now (I believe), became the next Bookman after Bookman died saving his life. He travels to country to country, running into some old friends from the Order time to time. After a few years of traveling alone, he met a young girl that found being a Bookman interesting. Lavi (Bookman) accepted her as his apprentice, and they started to travel together.

All the other members of the Order that were not mean to Allen and to the exorcists found happy lives with happy endings, and for some odd reason all the ones that were mean to any of the exorcists even once found a bitter end that either involved one of the last surviving akuma killing them, or a person with a black cloak and a giant scythe slicing them into pieces.

This is the end of this tale, but it might be the beginning of another adventure.


End file.
